User talk:AtlasSoldier
hey atlas.. hey man, i just wanted to apologize for earlier. im not feeding you any BS, yes my roommates do use this laptop. i dont always get the time to browse the borderlands wiki, and since finding a bunch of unsavory posts on here using this IP address, i hope that in my registering it will filter out my login id from the ip address so if it isnt my id after the post it wasnt me. no hard feelings man. inbetween the army, the veterans hospital, and school, i havent got much time for anything else.JdK-ZomBiE 08:18, September 18, 2010 (UTC)JdK-ZomBiEJdK-ZomBiE 08:18, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Ahh, roommates. Had that crap happen during my first year of college (different college then the one I'm at now). Was staying at a dorm with a roommate and he constantly frigged around on my laptop. AtlasSoldier 08:35, September 18, 2010 (UTC) well... suggest some for me to add Matt of the wastes 21:21, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Yo dude... What's ur Xbox Live Gamertag? I could use a new gun. E-Mail me at megaslayer54@gmail.com Could you mod me a gun? If you can, then tell me you can in the e-mail. I'll tell you how it should be there :Didnt mean to post nothing 3 times. Glitched out server. Sorry bout that ::Don't worry about it, stuff like that happens all the time. And I'd love to make you a gun, but I'm just heading to bed (3 hours of sleep last night = a very tired AtlasSoldier right now). Also, I don't give my gamertag out, but I do have a few friends who I've given some modded stuff to and I can try to get in contact with one of them later on tomorrow. AtlasSoldier 23:12, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh also dude What time zone are you in? Because I'm only on at certain times, the XBox is my older brother's so I can only play it when he's at work :-5:00 GMT AtlasSoldier 23:16, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Good Job... I guess I must say, nicely said (although it could be said better... ;D), it's like, I will forget about all those flame-starting replies and green tea... You will get +10 Inteernets for tha' ! ...And so the Deadly Alliance has been forged... Also, it's good to upgrade to Windows 7 (it's best option for laptops... imo at least), hope you enjoy it! 22:25, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::To be honest, I was pissed off at the time (and still am) for 2 reasons. Reason number 1 is the copy of Windows Vista Home Premium I "downloaded" suddenly decided to de-activate itself and set itself as not Genuine. Reason number 2, I won't disclose. But the person that the 2nd problem is about should know who he is. Despite my pissed-off-nes, I tried to keep that message as civil as possible. ::But yeah, I'm not surprised Matt got banned. I was expecting a lengthier ban though, but hey, any ban is a good ban. The guys blog posts (as I've linked to in the message) are just advertisements. And the fact that he had 40-something contributions when he requested Sysop status is pathetic. As Holmes Mike Holmes would say; "That's not the way you do it, folks". AtlasSoldier 22:33, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh oh oh, and to make matters worse, I also installed the same copy of Vista Home Premium I had on my parents laptop too (clean installation). I already had Vista Home Premium on this laptop when I "downloaded" the copy, but it was full of HP shit-ware. And my parents laptop was full of VAIO shit-ware. So I'm just waiting out the metaphorical clock before the copy on my parents laptop de-activates itself. AtlasSoldier 22:36, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm just asking to make it all public record. If you;re that confident that I've been so terrible, you should have no issue with this.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 07:45, September 24, 2010 (UTC)